


Gravity, thou art mine worst enemy

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kind of funny, height differences in a relationship, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton is tall, Virgil is small and Roman is highly amused





	Gravity, thou art mine worst enemy

The only downside (or most hilarious thing to witness in Roman’s opinion) in Virgil and Patton’s relationship was the height difference.

Because the anxious side was tiny, and the moral side tall.

You see the problem, yes?

It meant at some point every day, in the Mind Palace, Roman would walk in on Virgil going on his tip toes trying to kiss Patton and the moral side trying not to giggle at the efforts.

“Gravity thou art mine worst enemy,” the anxious side grumbled.

“Having some trouble there, Cloud Of Gloom?” Roman asked with a smirk.

Virgil glared over at the creative side, “Like you can talk, Sir Sing A Lot, you’re just as short as me.”

“Maybe, but I don’t have height problems in my relationship.”

“Maybe because you don’t have a relationship in the first place.”

Roman made shocked and offended noises, much to the anxious side’s amusement.

Of course when Patton stole his attention by bending down and kissing him, Roman cracked up all over again at Virgil’s blushing face.


End file.
